It's Another Nightmare
by lexi.atel
Summary: Set in the Next Generation, Dahlia Creevy gets a visit from her uncle who wants her for an experiment of his. She declines and it displeases him. Just a little. OCs. OneShot. Creepy and gory. Bad language. Sort of a CreatureFic.


**Written for ' _Let your OCs run free!' Challenge_ at _Hogwarts Houses Challenges_.**

 **Main PROMPT:** _Your OC just discovered that their child was bit by a werewolf._

 **ADDITIONAL PROMPTS**

 _2: (Word) charming_

 _16\. (Quote) "I do not seek. I find." by Pablo Picasso_

 _19\. (Dialogue) "Just try to stop me!"_

* _/_ *

"I can't believe you want to play Quidditch," Nigel Colin Creevy said to his eight year old daughter, Jenica. "I still think that you're much too young."

His wife, Dahlia, rolled her eyes. "She'll be just fine, Nige. Jenny's a really good flyer."

Nigel sighed and reluctantly opened their quidditch play set with a spell, immediately freezing the bludger to keep it from smashing them to pieces. He let the snitch flutter out. His daughter watched it with eager eyes, her lips stretching out wide and happy into a smile. He couldn't argue with how nice it was to see her do that. It brightened his day.

Jenica mounted her broom without taking her eyes off the snitch. The wind blew her abnormally bright, pink hair into her eyes. She grunted in annoyance, brushing it back behind her, and tying it into a ponytail with a band that had Dahlia handed her. "Thanks, Mummy," the girl said in gratitude.

"No problem, sweety," Dahlia told her softly, and then watched her daughter kick at the ground, having already mastered flying. "See?" She asked her husband, taking his hand into hers. "She'll be just fine."

Nigel slightly nodded. "She's just my little girl, that's all." He kissed Dahlia's cheek.

"I know," Dahlia whispered, returning the kiss.

* _/_ *

"What do _you_ want?!" Dahlia hissed, slipping out onto the small porch to speak privately with a man that she had not seen in several years, and preferred that it would stay that way.

"I see that your life with the _wandwaver_ has been well," the man with vibrant green hair said blandly, his lips slightly twitched in disgust. "And you _procreated_ ; how charming..."

Dahlia crossed her arms over her chest. "I already know your opinion about my choice in a husband, Blake. What I _want_ to know is why you are _here_!"

"It concerns a certain elixir ingredient," he informed her.

"I don't want anything to do with your work." Dahlia turned her back on him, reaching for the door. She felt his hand grip her shoulder, and she froze up, still unable to forget what Blake was capable of doing.

"I think you'll want to make an exception this time," he murmured eerily behind her.

"Remove your hand," she warned her uncle with a growl. "You may have bullied me when I was a child, but you won't do it now!"

"How cute," he purred, removing his hand. "Spending years with the wandwaver has given you a bit of spunk. You should remember though, my darling niece, that you may overpower _him_ , but you are no match to _me_." Her back was still turned from him but, even without seeing his cold facial expression, the threat in his voice was enough to send horrid memories flooding back into her mind. Memories that had taken forever to shut away. He chuckled behind her, making her swallow hard. "It seems you have not forgotten your place," he said with his demeaning tone. "Good, then you will hear me out."

"I s-said no," Dahlia tried being firm, but it came out a bit shaky.

"I need a different kind of specimen for my latest project. Someone with our own blood," Blake continued, as if she had said nothing.

"I am sure there are dozens of volunteers that will help The Grand Blake Diviato with his important research," she muttered. "You don't need me and you know it!"

"You're right," he said with matter of fact. "But, we haven't seen each other in, what, fifteen years? I kind of miss having you around as my assistant."

" _Forget it_!" She opened the door, hurrying inside, but as she went to shut it, Blake stepped into the open gap of it.

"You shouldn't decline my offer without hearing it first."

"Just try and stop me!" With that, she cast a spell with her mind, activating her protection wards which made the door press hard against Blake. He sensed the power and slipped out quickly. The door slammed shut with a bang.

"Let me remind you-"

"Come back to my house again, Blake, and the whole world will know what you _really_ do when you're closed up in that bloody lab of yours!" She threatened breathlessly, hoping that it would drive him away.

"You'll be sorry," his whispering voice traveled throughout her home. She closed her eyes, her heart thudded against her chest in sudden fear.

She knew that he was right.

* _/_ *

The front door slammed, rattling the windows next to it. The sound echoed throughout the normally quiet home.

"Where is she?!" Dahlia shouted. "Where is my daughter?!"

There was silence. Maybe he was gone. Or he could have just been ignoring her. He had done that often enough in her childhood, something that she had preferred then. Right now, though, she wanted to see him; face to bloody face!

"Blake! Did you fucking hear me?!"

"The next country over can hear you with that atrocious high pitched voice that you're carrying," his low drawl made her stiffen into a defense stance, an action that her body was automatically trained to do. He still had not appeared, but he had made sure that she could hear him, casting the spell that could carry his voice to every room in the house.

"Where's Jenny?! What have you done with her?!"

Blake then appeared, his nose lifted ever so slightly at the sight of the mess that was dripping from her leg. The colour of it matched precisely to the colour of the short robes that he was wearing, which stopped at his knees, meeting a pair of solid black knee socks. He wore a solid black belt around his blood red robes; the colour combo had always been his favourite. It didn't entirely match his natural bright green colour hair, but he had never seemed to care.

"What did you do to my baby?!" She screamed.

"Your dripping your blood all over my floor," Blake sneered, the neat freak instantly crept out of him. How someone so destructive can be so anal about messes, Dahlia would never know.

"This is _my_ home, Blake!" She boldly reminded him with a snap. "It belonged to my mother before she died and you took control over it!"

"Potato-potato." He waved her off carelessly. He then smirked and snapped his fingers, wandlessly cleaning up the pool of blood. "That's a pretty awful looking wound there. You didn't, by any chance, get bit by a crazed creature, did you?" One of Blake's eyebrow rose up.

"So help me, Blake, if my daughter is hurt-"

"Before you say something you'll regret later," he interrupted her coolly, his black eyes stared dangerously at her for a few moments. She pressed her lips together so tightly that it hurt. "I can understand that you are not in your right state of mind to think all too clearly." He snapped his fingers, effortlessly sealing up her wound. "Massive loss of blood tends to do that to people," he said with a light chuckle.

"Where's my daughter?!" Dahlia demanded.

"She is missing?" Was the innocent response.

"We were attacked in our own back yard, by a _creature_ that _you_ created! I know a wolfbat when I see one! It flew off with _my_ child, and I _want_ her back _now_!"

He sighed in boredom, his eyes shifting to the large grandfather clock that stood in the foyer. "You have not searched for her long enough, I'd assume."

"I do not seek! I find! And I know you've got her!"

Blake's red painted lips spread out into grin. "I always did admire your intelligence. I could never fool you. It must be genetics."

" _I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!_ "

Dahlia felt her mouth close up, and her tongue rolled into the back of her throat.

"You know better than to raise your voice in my house," he scolded her gently. "Come." Blake gestured for Dahlia to follow him up a flight of staircases. She didn't move from the spot that she stood at though, knowing where he was going to lead her. Blake shrugged. "I guess you do not want to see your half breed daughter then."

The woman's eyes widened in terror. She ran passed Blake and up the stairs, needing no escort to know where his work place was. Behind her, Blake walked at his usual pace, laughing cruelly.

Blake's lab had no door. He had many shelves of jars that contained just about any substance known to man kind for making 'important' elixirs. The room was lit with a dim red light, providing just enough light to see.

Dahlia gasped when she saw her tiny daughter sprawled out onto the work table. Special bandages were wrapped around an arm of hers, soaking up blood. "Jenny!" She ran to her baby, whimpering at the sight. Jenny's eyes were closed. Dahlia couldn't tell if it was from a spell or weakness.

"What did you do to her?" Dahlia's voice was lost, but Blake still heard her.

"Since you wouldn't volunteer for the position, I thought she could be suffice enough. She's only half our kind, but after some tests, it pleases me to realize that she's taken more after you than your wandwaving husband. It really shows how dominate we are."

"Leave her alone, Blake, please leave her alone," Dahlia begged, blocking Jenica from him. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Unfortunately, it's too late for that. I gave you that option. We'll just have to wait until the werewolf saliva has ran its course."

"She wasn't bit by werebat?!"

"Werebat?!" He burst out laughing. "Werebats don't affect our blood; you know that! No, I am in the process of creating a vaccination for _werewolf_ bites for our people."

"What if- what if-"

"What if it doesn't work?" He finished for her.

Dahlia looked at her sleeping child. A tear slid down her face.

"Then she'll have a very troublesome life, won't she? Too bad her Mummy wouldn't listen to the evil scientist man who will do anything to ensure he walks his path to success, hmm?" He walked to the other side of the room. "Now that I have you here in my lab, come check out this skin dissolving elixir I've invented."

The squeal of a pig in excruciating pain permeated the room. Dahlia shut her eyes, covered her ears, and joined in on the poor animal's cry.

* * *

 **AN: Dahlia and Blake are creatures in the shape of humans. They are taken from my fic "Dahlia's Magic", and since that story is not entirely finished, I can't say exactly what they are without spoiling the novel. They look human though, and are seemingly more powerful than wizards, able to perform magic without the need of a wand. This is where Blake's term "wandwaver" originates from; an insult to those who need a device to cast magic. Like all creatures, they have their weaknesses though.**


End file.
